foxy x reader: sucker for ye
by xXPrincessAlexusXx
Summary: You're a janitor at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Many this happen tonight, very sexy things :3 there is no lemon, sorry. This was just something small and simple! But I will rate this M for SLIGHT nudity... Not really, just your boobs popping out XD Enjoy! R&R!


**Princess Alexus: Hai! :3**

 **Amber: Heyyy gurl! *hugs***

 **Princess Alexus: Aww! *hugs back* I have something new for you guys!**

 **Amber: Awesome, let's get to it!**

 **Princess Alexus: OK, all FNAF characters belong to Scott Cawthon. You belong to yourself XD this story was actually made for one of my good friends, CuriousNight. Hope you enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

You were a janitor at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Sure, it was gross, uncomfortable and hard labor but you need the money. Seriously.

You had been working there for about 3 months now and had already figured out the story behind the animatronics a few weeks ago and became really close friends with them. Once the pizzeria closed at 9:00 pm, your shift started. You favored Chica a lot, her being the only girl, she really gets you. Her and Foxy. Chica really enjoys your company because she doesn't like hanging around with men all the time, it gets kinda awkward after a while.

Foxy was your all time favorite, you enjoyed watching him preform his songs and shindigs as a child but his stage was closed down unexpectedly. The curtains never opened every time you walked over to it. But now that your older, you watch him come to life and sing once again.

You were then snapped out of your thoughts as you heard something fall on the floor and splash everywhere. You turn to see Chica walking towards the kitchen with a tray of left over pizza and cake.

"Ugh, Chica! Be careful, you just spilled some on the floor!" You yelled to the clumsy chicken. She froze and turned to see a puddle of coke cola on the floor, she apologized, "Whoops! Sorry, (y/n)."

You sighed quietly and said, "Its fine, someone bring me the mop!" You turned as you said that. Bonnie nodded and was off to find the cleaning materials. A foxy poked his head out from behind the certain and yelled in delight, "(y/n)!"

You stood there waiting for the mop when Foxy began to run towards you. He slipped on the soda Chica had spilled and his hook had latched on to your shirt causing it to rip all the way down to the bottom and your bra clips to pop. You yelled in surprise as you shirt and bra was ripped clean off and turned to see foxy laying on the ground. He looked up and smiled nervously and waved but then his eyes went wide as the sight of your bare chest.

"Hey (y/n)." Bonnie called out. Your turned to see him walking towards you with a mop. "I found the-" he paused and his eyes were wide. Chica's jaw dropped, she pulled her phone up and took a picture as Bonnie had a nosebleed (somehow XD). You retched down and grabbed your ripped clothes trying to cover yourself as much as possible and ran to the employee lounge. Thank God the security guards aren't here yet.

You looked around in your locker and pulled out a new bra and shirt, it was a white bra and your (fav color) T-shirt. Once you put it on, you sigh and walk out the lounge while throwing the ripped clothes in the trash can. You walked upon a very sad fox who was using his fingers to play with his hook while looking at the floor and his ears folded down.

"Arr, (y/n). I be very sorry, I didn't mean to befoul ye like that. I err... Was runnin' to come give ye a hug but that ship didn't sail to good." He chuckled at the end of his sentence and rubbed the back of his neck.

You giggled slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder and said back, "Its fine, Foxy. But please be more careful, I don't have anymore spare shirts and bras back there." You placed your hands on your hips as you finished.

He smiled and and grabbed your torso pulling you into a hug. You were caught of guard as he did that but hugged back, Foxy was so friendly to you and you enjoy every bit of it. You pull away and rubbed and scratch behind his ears, his tail began to wag as he slouched down to your height. He truly enjoyed this.

You heard Freddy's deep laugh and turned to look at him, he stood behind you with a hand placed on his belly and a smile.

You continued petting Foxy and stared at Freddy asking, "What?"

His smile widen as he looked past you and saw Foxy laying on the floor drooling while you rubbed his belly. Freddy looked back at you and said, "Oh nothing, you two would look great as a couple though."

Chica instantly ran up and locked her arm around Freddy's while saying, "That's what I have been telling everyone! Foxy is such a sucker for you." She giggled.

Foxy over heard and his cheeks were turned to a light shade of red. He stood up and shouted, "I'm not a sucker! I just.. Er, enjoy (y/n)'s company. No one ever comes to see me do me shanty anymore except (y/n). She actually... Cares." Foxy's voice had trailed off as he turned to you.

You had a shade of pink on your cheeks as well. You and Foxy just stared at each other until you gave a small smile and he smiled back as well.

"I rest my case." Freddy stated as he winked at Foxy then walked off with Chica.

The air between the both of you was silent and awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck and you looking at the floor.

Foxy then broke the silence with a sigh, "(y/n)? I think.. I am a sucker for ye."

You turned to face him and your blush beginning to form again.

Foxy continued his speech, "Ye be the most nicest, thoughtful and beautiful girl I every laid me eyes on. Ye make me feel alive again like I be performin' for the kiddies once more... (Y/n)?"

You pushed a strain of hair behind your ear and answered, "Yes?"

Foxy held out a hand and asked, "Will ye be me first mate?"

You stared at his hand as your blush grew darker. In a relationship with a robot? But he has feelings like normal person. You must be crazy but you accepted and placed your hand on his and said, "Yes."

He smiled and gripped your hand, pulling your towards him. He placed his hand and hook on your waist every so carefully not to harm you. You leaned down and nuzzled his face into your neck whispering, "Ye be so soft and fragile. I promise to always protect ye, me sweet (y/n)." He placed soft kisses up your neck.

You shivered with delight, how is this happening? An animatronic made for children that is now your boyfriend is making you feel like your knees are jelly. You pushed your thoughts of doubt away and enjoyed what was happening now.

Foxy's hand moved from your waist to the arch in your back and began to stroke up and down your spine. You slightly tensed up and shuttered. He began to gently bite on your neck but not to hard. Just enough to show a mark that meant you belonged to him.

Your eyes then turned to the clock and your eyes widen at the time, 10:55 pm. You really needed to start cleaning before the security guard gets here which was like 11:45 pm.

You pulled away from Foxy and he looked at you with nervous eyes, he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No no, I just need to seriously start cleaning before the night guard gets here." You say to him, assuring he didn't do anything wrong.

Foxy nodded and said, "Arr, let me help ye out then!"

"Thank you." You say to him with a loving smile. He returns the gesture and said, "It be no problem, las."

You swept and moped, Foxy picked up the big pieces of trash that you couldn't sweep up. You grabbed the plates and silverware off the table and Foxy used a cloth to wipe down the table.

It was 11:35 pm once you two got done. You sighed and looked at Foxy, he seemed please with the work you two did.

"Well, I think I should be heading home." You said looking at Foxy.

His face of happiness turned to disappointment, he said, "Aw, do ye have to leave now?"

You sighed, "Yes, as much as I want to I can't." You placed a hand on his cheek.

He nodded and pulled you into a hug and you hugged him back. After a few seconds of hugging, you two pulled away but still stood with your faces only an inch away. You stare into each others eyes, you were leaning slowly towards him. But then he swiftly pulled you in and kissed your lips, his hand behind you head and arm wrapped around your waist.

That took you by surprise but you just closed your eyes and kissed back. After a few seconds you pulled away and gasped for air, but your craved him even more. You pulled him back into a another kiss and he gladly kissed back, you deepened the kiss and soon felt his tongue rub against your bottom lip. You shivered and opened your mouth inviting him in. The metallic taste sent a shock wave throughout your body and you loved it. You wish this kiss would never end but you needed to breathe so you pulled away and filled your lungs with oxygen once more.

You smiled at him and wiped the saliva off your lips. He sent you a smirk as you said, "You sure do know how to kiss."

Foxy chuckled in return and said, "Thank you, me dear. And ye know how to show a ol' fox a good time."

You looked at the clock and it said 11:40 pm. You looked at the others and said, "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

They all waved at you and said good bye. You looked back at Foxy and said, "See you tomorrow my sea dog."

He looked down at you and said, "Bye me las."

As you turned to walk off, Foxy popped your booty. You slightly turned your head to look at him with a smirk and continued to walk.

"That's right, that's me booty!" Foxy yelled as you walked out the double doors.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Princess Alexus: XD I'm dead!**

 **Amber: Oh man! O/O Awesome! X3**

 **Princess Alexus: I know right!? Well, see you guys later! Bye! :3**


End file.
